eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mijisan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eligium Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dexterous Shot page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetalHarpey (Talk) 19:49, 21 February 2012 Hey Miji, thanks for all your hard work so far! You should start on your profile!!! Heh heh, unless you don't want to of course. You're a real help right now on the wiki and i hope you'll be contributing alot for a loooong time :D Yeah, no pressure, LOL. Thank you for reminding me on the levels to add to the quests! I totally forgot about those >.> Stupid me. Anyway, if you WANT to update your profile, we might meet in-game! :D well byebye MetalHarpey 11:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't find my own page yesterday *lol* Mijisan 12:51, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey Miji, thanks for pointing that out on the quests. I just totally forgot. All the quests got categorized the way they should, but just forgot the nav-bar. Lol, fail. Anyway i like your idea on making a list for the quests based on level. You can do that if you want, preffered on the categories like Lv1-10 and the other 2. If you want of course, im not pushing. Lol. MetalHarpey 13:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe this will be easyer, if we are sure, we already have all quests complete, at least for that lvl-range. Otherways, we would risk forgetting to enter up new quests to the list. :Wanted to focus on the skills first, anyways. Mijisan 13:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::All good. As for the quest, you can change the Goal section if its a diffrent mob. Maybe its random, like the friendship quests. I dont know about that.. Or maybe it IS class related, if so it needs to be renamed. I only play Druids so i wouldnt know... MetalHarpey 19:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Miji, i have no idea how to remove that, tbh. I never tried, but theres also no info on how to do it... MetalHarpey 07:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Miji, I've been thinking on how to make a dungeons page. In the Holy Kingdom, Feral Plains seems to be bugged, so i cant really write about that. I'll start on a page with this, could you put information for FP and the maze (lv40+) if you're high enough? I still am not... Yet... lol. MetalHarpey 13:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol Miji. If you want to make one, make a Tank on the Holy Kingdom side. There aren't much GOOD tanks there, and for CD a good tank is one above lv34 lol. I made a page about CD already, but i like yours more. I've already put it in the nav bar, so now we just need an FP page (wich is bugged in HK). Oh and one about the maze, but thats 40+ so i havent been in there yet!! >.< My healer atm is lv35, hoping to lv today, maybe once or twice tomorrow, so by tuesday i should be lv40 unless im just totally going for it, lol. Well, we'll see. MetalHarpey 18:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Miji, thank you for your hard work! :D I think the table looks great, but you still want to keep the other stuff we did it before? Cuz in case you rather remove that, i think we should split the table for lv1-5, and novice-expert seperate. So yeah I'd like to see what you make of it :D MetalHarpey 10:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC)